Faux Semblants
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: S'il y avait bien une chose dans sa vie que Sawada Tsunayoshi aurait aimé changé, cela aurait été son atroce maladresse. Sérieusement, cela aurait été l'unique chose que le jeune aurait désiré changer. Principalement parce que son horrible maladresse avait influencé sa vie et laissé des répercussions irréparables. Notamment le fait d'être le second du renommé Hibari Kyoya.
1. Prologue

**Si je me rappelle bien, cela doit faire presque deux ans que je n'ai plus écrit une histoire en français... Je suis plus que rouillée avec cette langue donc, s'il-vous-plaît, pardonnez toute erreur dans le texte. Sinon, j'ai écrit cette histoire en cadeau pour _inukag9_, tu as intérêt à apprécier ton cadeau!**

**Quoi d'autre? Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, j'ai trouvé l'idée de cette histoire sur une liste d'AU prompts sur tumblr et j'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins de trois heures donc c'est sûrement bourré de fautes. Ah, le pairing final est (et restera) 1827. Et vous pouvez considérer cette histoire comme une crack fic. **  
**_Bonne lecture_!**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose dans sa vie que Sawada Tsunayoshi aurait aimé changé, cela aurait été sans aucun doute son atroce maladresse. Sérieusement, cela aurait été l'unique chose que le jeune aurait désiré changer. Principalement parce que son horrible maladresse avait terriblement influencé sa vie et laissé des répercussions irréparables. Et pour expliquer un peu plus pourquoi Sawada Tsunayoshi aurait souhaité si ardemment changer son adresse et dextérité, il faudrait pour cela exemplifier les événements fort fréquents qui avaient bercé son quotidien.

Ainsi, quand Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avait été qu'un innocent enfant et s'était rendu à la garderie la plus proche de sa maison (qui se trouvait être la garderie _Tournesols de Namimori _et était l'une des plus élégantes écoles pour enfants de cinq à huit ans, avec de nombreux pots de fleurs joliment placés à son entrée et le long de l'allée menant au bâtiment en question), le jeune garçon avait vite réalisé à quel point sa maladresse finirait par conditionner sa vie et son environnement.

Car, alors que Tsunayoshi s'était gaiement approché de l'entrée, tenant la main de sa mère bien aimée, plusieurs choses distinctes étaient arrivées et avaient de ce fait scellé son destin. Ainsi, lorsque sa chère mère, Sawada Nana (une jeune femme qui l'avait éduqué seule et avait toujours fait de son mieux pour rendre son quotidien agréable et rempli de sourires), avait relâché sa main pour parler avec l'un des éducateurs, le destin du jeune Tsunayoshi s'était mis en marche.  
Ce dernier, alors âgé de cinq ans, avait vu l'un de ses futurs compagnons tituber vers les pots de fleurs et s'était rappelé les mots de sa propre mère concernant le danger que pouvaient représenter de tels récipients en céramiques, principalement si l'un venait à tomber sur un enfant de sa taille. Du coup, ayant toujours été un garçon au cœur généreux, Tsunayoshi s'était empressé de s'élancer au secours de l'autre enfant et l'avait poussé hors de l'allée, de façon à ce que l'autre petit ne soit pas en danger.  
Cependant, Tsunayoshi n'avait pas évalué correctement l'amplitude de sa force, ni les répercussions de ses actions, et avait de ce fait oublié le petit détail qui consistait en le fait que lorsque quelqu'un pousse une personne de son poids, on utilise généralement une bonne partie de sa force. Et que cela provoquait également un recul chez la personne qui avait poussé l'autre. De ce fait, Tsunayoshi trébucha sur ses propres pieds grâce à ce recul et se retrouva à tomber en direction du pot de fleur. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur et le jeune Sawada ne put que laisser le destin décider de son sort.  
Et voici comment Tsunayoshi termina par tomber lourdement contre un pot de fleur, brisant ce dernier sous son poids et causant également un effet domino lorsque les tournesols plantés dans le pot firent basculer les autres récipients en céramique. Jusqu'à ce que le dernier pot de fleur ne bascule et brise la porte de la garderie « _Tournesols de Namimori_ ».  
Et tout cela en moins de cinq secondes.

Il va de soi que Sawada Tsunayoshi fut gentiment congédié avant même qu'il ne puisse poser un pied dans l'une des spacieuses classes de la garderie.

Et juste comme cela, Sawada Tsunayoshi commença à réaliser lentement que, peut-être, quelque chose clochait légèrement dans sa vie.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il commença à aller à l'école primaire de son quartier après avoir passé trois ans à être gardé par sa propre mère (vu que le bouche-à-oreille avait fait en sorte qu'aucune garderie dans la ville ne veuille accepter son chérubin), le jeune Sawada découvrit enfin l'ampleur de sa maladresse.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, Tsunayoshi s'était placé dans les rangs sans trop trébucher et avait été si nerveux qu'il n'avait osé sortir un seul mot. Une des filles présentes dans les rangs de sa future classe lui avait tout de même souri gentiment et le garçon s'en était senti fort ragaillardi. Mais, bien sûr, il s'était réjoui bien trop vite. Car, lorsque la sonnerie avait annoncé le début de leur récréation, le jeune Sawada avait du faire face à la froide et dure réalité. Sa maladresse allait lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

En effet, alors que le reste des enfants de sa classe s'était empressé de se ruer hors de la salle pour dévaler les escaliers, Tsunayoshi avait décidé qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas courir et de juste marcher vers la cours de récréation. Principalement parce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il était dangereux de courir dans les escaliers et que Sawada Nana avait toujours raison. Du coup, Tsunayoshi avait été l'un des derniers de sa classe à sortir et il se retrouva fort seul dans les escaliers lorsque _cela_ arriva. Et par cela, il s'agissait en réalité d'un événement fort anodin qui consistait dans la réalisation de la part de Tsunayoshi que l'un de ses lacets était défait. Voulant immédiatement remédier à ce problème, le jeune garçon se pencha en avant et leva sa jambe droite pour accéder plus facilement à sa chaussure. Et ainsi, dans cette position fort précaire, Tsunayoshi tenta de renouer ses lacets.  
Cependant, au même moment, l'un des autres garçons de sa classe, un certain Kenta, sortit tel un boulet de canon de la salle de bain adjacente et se mit à descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Tellement vite que le pauvre garçon glissa sur un morceau de papier toilette toujours accroché à sa chaussure, et le jeune Kenta tenta de se rattraper à la chose la plus proche. Qui se trouvait être de ce fait Tsunayoshi. Néanmoins, ce dernier avait à ce moment-même remarqué l'état déplorable de ses lacets et se pencha en avant au moment précis où Kenta, alarmé, tenta de saisir son épaule pour récupérer son équilibre.  
Qui plus est, lorsque le garçon chuta et poussa un glapissement douleur, Tsunayoshi tenta de se redresser et voulut en même temps tendre sa main pour rattraper l'enfant. Cependant, comme il avait toujours son pied levé et qu'il avait besoin pour cela de retrouver son équilibre, ce fut ce dernier qui bougea avant sa main et heurta de ce fait la tête de Kenta lorsque celui-ci tenta de se relever.

En conclusion, Kenta fondit en larmes et Tsunayoshi se retrouva fort surpris lorsque le reste de sa classe commença à monter les escaliers et découvrit la piètre scène du crime. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune Sawada fut envoyé au bureau du directeur et reçut un avertissement suivi d'une longue discussion sur le danger que représentaient les escaliers et qu'il ne devait à aucun point jouer avec ses petits camarades sur les marches. Tsunayoshi se contenta d'acquiescer et décida que tout cela n'avait été qu'une anomalie dans ce qui serait, à coup sûr, une année fort normale.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant tort.

Car, dans la semaine qui suivit, Tsunayoshi se retrouva tant de fois convoqué chez le directeur que ce dernier finit par décréter que le garçon n'était plus le bienvenu dans son établissement. Ce à quoi le jeune ne put que ciller de surprise avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Bien sûr, il trébucha sur la moquette, l'emportant va savoir comment avec lui, avant même de pouvoir sortir et tenta de se rattraper à la première chose sous sa main, qui se trouvait être la plante sur la table basse située près de la porte. Suite à cette action imprévue, la plante en pot oscilla avant de chuter, envoyant de ce fait la table basse en arrière jusqu'à ce que celle-ci touche le mur. Les vibrations causées par le choc se propagèrent jusqu'à l'armoire située juste à côté de la table basse et firent de ce fait tomber diverses statuettes en cristal qui se brisèrent en mille morceaux dans les secondes qui suivirent leur atterrissage sur le sol désormais non moquetté.

Stupéfait, Tsuna se retrouva figé et ne put que contempler dans un silence horrifié le visage habituellement pâle de son directeur prendre une subite couleur magenta avant que ce dernier ne tombe dans les pommes au milieu des dégâts qu'avait causés la maladresse du jeune Sawada.

Il va de soi que Sawada Tsunayoshi fut poliment invité à ne plus venir du tout à l'école des Tournesols de Namimori.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, maman, » furent les uniques mots qui franchirent les lèvres du garçon lorsque la mère de celui-ci vint le chercher aux urgences de l'hôpital de Namimori. Tsunayoshi avait été l'unique témoin de l'attaque qu'avait subit son directeur et avait pour cela été emmené à l'hôpital afin qu'il puisse expliquer aux docteurs pourquoi un homme dans la fleur de l'âge avait eu une telle crise de nerfs.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Tsu-kun, » répondit doucement Sawada Nana alors qu'elle signait les papiers du renvoi et se préparait à inscrire son fils dans une autre école. Celle-ci serait peut-être un peu plus éloignée que la précédente mais l'environnement lui serait probablement profitable. Qui sait, peut-être que les rumeurs de sa maladresse ne s'y seraient pas encore propagées… « Je sais que tu as un cœur d'or et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Hélas, le reste du monde n'avait pas reçu ce message et Sawada Tsunayoshi le réalisa fort rapidement lorsqu'il enrôla l'école pour garçons de Kokuyo. Celle-ci recommandait le port d'uniforme (qui étaient va savoir pourquoi des gakuran) ainsi que la vie en dortoirs, rendant le jeune garçon quelque peu nerveux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devrait dire au revoir à son seul allié. Néanmoins, Tsunayoshi ne laissa pas cela l'abattre fort longtemps car l'idée de finalement se faire des amis ne pouvait que le ragaillardir. Va savoir pourquoi, les autres enfants à ses anciennes écoles avaient toujours été quelque peu prudents en sa prudence et il aurait juré avoir vu certains pleurer de peur lorsqu'il leur avait adressé la parole.

Tsunayoshi découvrit bien vite qu'il y avait une différence entre des personnes qui étaient effrayées en sa présence et d'autres qui étaient énervées. Bien entendu, le jeune garçon n'avait pas souhaité finir en une telle situation et pourtant… Ce dernier avait fini par devenir le leader d'un gang de voyou en une seule journée.  
Principalement parce qu'il avait trébuché sur un léger dénivelé entre le couloir et la classe et avait donné un coup de boule à la personne marchant en face de lui. Cette dernière s'était retrouvée être un garçon avec des cheveux teints en un blond peroxydé et n'avait pas semblé être ravi d'être salué de façon aussi physique par Tsunayoshi. De ce fait, l'inconnu (appelons-le Peroxydé) avait immédiatement riposté en donnant un coup de poing au jeune Sawada. Celui-ci avait poussé une petite exclamation de surprise en voyant un poing s'approcher à une vitesse grand V et avait essayé de reculer afin d'éviter le douloureux contact.  
Cependant, Peroxydé avait des amis et ceux-ci avaient saisi Tsunayoshi par ses épaules de façon à empêcher celui-ci d'éviter le poing de leur ami. Mais les autres garçons avaient sous-estimé la crainte du jeune Sawada car ce dernier se démena à un tel point qu'un de ses coudes finit par heurter de façon assez désagréable l'aine d'un des acolytes de Peroxydé. Le garçon se plia en deux de douleur et Tsunayoshi en profita pour éviter de peu le poing de Peroxydé. Néanmoins, le deuxième acolyte ne fut pas aussi chanceux et se retrouvé projeté au sol suite au coup de poing de son ami qu'il avait reçu dans son nez. Les dernières personnes encore sur pieds étant Peroxydé et Tsunayoshi, ils échangèrent un long regard avant que le brun ne tente de s'échapper avec un glapissement d'horreur.  
Cependant, ses chaussures réglementaires glissèrent sur les dalles récemment lavées de la salle de classe et Tsunayoshi se retrouva sur le sol, évitant une nouvelle fois de peu le poing du Peroxydé. Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et souffla avec exaspération lorsqu'il réalisa que le transféré avait évité son attaque à nouveau.

« Vas-tu te tenir tranquille pour une fois ! » aboya Peroxydé avec un agacement grandissant lorsqu'il vit Tsunayoshi ramper vers la sortie.

Ce dernier se contenta de glapir en guise de négation et Peroxydé décida de prendre le garçon par ses pieds afin d'arrêter sa progression. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ruade désespérée que fit Tsunayoshi lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Peroxydé se refermer sur ses chevilles. L'un de ses pieds se retrouva contre le visage du garçon fort agressif et le jeune Sawada frémit d'horreur quand un craquement lugubre suivit le contact.

« Oh mon dieu ! » hoqueta Tsunayoshi lorsque les mains de Peroxydé le relâchèrent subitement et un grognement de douleur suivit. Le brun se dépêcha de courir aux côtés du garçon au nez ensanglanté et se mit à paniquer. « Est-ce que ça va ? Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé ! »

Peroxydé se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux assassins et se jeta subitement sur le jeune Sawada. Mais la maladresse de ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot car, alors que Tsunayoshi tentait de repousser doucement Peroxydé afin de ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne le fallait, l'un de ses genoux percuta subitement l'aine du garçon et envoya ce dernier rejoindre le pays des songes en moins de deux secondes.  
Et juste comme cela, Sawada Tsunayoshi battit à plates coutures le chef du gang de voyous qui sévissaient à Kokuyo.

Va savoir pourquoi, durant les trois années qui suivirent sa scolarisation à Kokuyo, le brun gagna la réputation d'un dur à cuire n'hésitant jamais à battre ses ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent à l'hôpital. Le fait que Peroxydé se colle aux murs lorsqu'il croisait le chemin du jeune Sawada ne fit que cimenter ces rumeurs et Tsunayoshi dut se résigner au fait qu'il était désormais connu comme le voyou le plus dangereux de Kokuyo. Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas si mal que ça. Étant dans une école pour garçons, être connu comme le garçon le plus dangereux avait ses avantages et Tsunayoshi avait vite découvert qu'il était extrêmement difficile de prouver qu'il était aussi inoffensif qu'un mouton de poussière, principalement après avoir manqué de tuer un autre voyou avec une balle de tennis qui lui avait échappé des mains durant leur cours de gym et avait presque envoyé le délinquant rejoindre ses ancêtres.

Et ce fut dans une telle situation que Sawada Tsunayoshi rencontra pour la première Hibari Kyoya.

Bon, pour être précis, les deux garçons se rencontrèrent dans le parc d'attractions de Kokuyo alors que leurs écoles avaient décidé d'emmener leurs élèves en sortie.  
Tsunayoshi s'était contenté de marcher légèrement en retrait du groupe scolaire, sachant déjà que s'il s'était retrouvé parmi les garçons, ceux-ci auraient chuchoté nerveusement autour de lui et se seraient empressé de lui libérer le passage. Le jeune Sawada préféra donc marcher solitairement et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir visité le parc d'attractions avec sa famille et ses yeux ne cessaient de papillonner d'un endroit à l'autre. Ce qui fit que le garçon perdit vite de vue son groupe scolaire et se retrouva seul au beau milieu du parc.

Commençant déjà à paniquer, Tsunayoshi s'empressa de marcher jusqu'à la sortie et fut fort soulagé lorsqu'il vit quelques élèves de sa classe. Il accéléra le pas et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que ses camarades de classe étaient en train de former un cercle et que des cris de ce qui semblait être de l'horreur étaient en train de résonner dans le parc. Le jeune Sawada commença à ralentir et s'arrêta une fois qu'il réalisa que les élèves de Kokuyo étaient en réalité en train de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Qui plus est, l'un d'entre eux l'avait vu et s'était empressé de le rejoindre pour se cacher derrière lui (ce qui était risible vu que Tsunayoshi était un nain comparé au garçon).

« Sawada est là ! » s'écria avec soulagement le garçon tout en poussant le dit Sawada vers le cercle qui se désintégrait.

Des cris de joie s'ensuivirent et Tsunayoshi écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il vit que les élèves de Kokuyo avaient tous des éraflures ou des blessures. Qui plus est, au centre du cercle qui était en train de se briser pour le laisser passer, se trouvait un garçon que le brun n'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
Ce dernier ne portait pas leur uniforme sombre et n'avait qu'un simple pantalon sombre avec une chemise blanche sur le dos. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui attira l'attention de Tsunayoshi. Que nenni.

L'inconnu relâcha le col de la chemise de Peroxydé (ce dernier semblant proche de l'inconscience) et tourna son visage vers le jeune Sawada, ses yeux gris s'étrécissant quand ils aperçurent le brun de taille plus que moyenne.

« Les attroupements de délinquants sont interdits à Namimori, » déclara froidement l'inconnu pendant que Tsunayoshi se demandait si prendre les jambes à son cou serait une bonne idée. Le garçon aux yeux gris pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et fit un sourire carnassier. « Pour avoir enfreint cette loi, je vais tous vous mordre à mort... »

« Plaît-il ? » croassa nerveusement le brun alors que les autres élèves de Kokuyo l'encourageaient à une distance plus que raisonnable si l'on prenait en compte son opposant.

Ce dernier ne fit que fusiller de ses yeux le jeune Sawada et sortit des recoins de sa chemise deux matraques en métal, provocant un frisson de pure horreur chez le brun.

« Ne pourrait-on pas en parler de façon civilisée ? » implora Tsunayoshi tout en levant ses mains de façon à montrer qu'il était désarmée. Au même moment, les cris d'encouragement des élèves de Kokuyo ne firent qu'augmenter en volume.

Mais les mots ne semblèrent guère percer l'envie de sang de l'inconnu car ce dernier fit un pas en avant, faisant de ce fait reculer Tsuna d'un pas. Ils continuèrent cette danse durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le garçon aux yeux gris ne se lasse et décide de passer à l'attaque. Mais, alors que l'inconnu avait levé son bras pour donner le coup de grâce au jeune Sawada, ce dernier fit un autre pas en arrière et glissa sur un déchet qui traînait par terre, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et, de ce fait, tomber à terre. Il évita ainsi la commotion cérébrale et Tsunayoshi ne put que ciller de surprise lorsque le tonfa de l'inconnu fendit les airs au dessus de sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Oh ? » commenta le garçon aux yeux gris avec un air vaguement impressionné.

Tsunayoshi couina d'horreur et tenta de s'échapper à quatre pattes. L'autre garçon ne laissa pas impressionner par sa tactique et se contenta d'attaquer à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec ses deux matraques. Néanmoins, le brun glissa une nouvelle fois (à nouveau avec le même déchet) et frémit de douleur lorsque son menton heurta le ciment. Se roulant en boule pour essayer d'apaiser les souffrances de son menton endoloris, Tsunayoshi ne remarqua pas qu'il avait ainsi évité de peu les deux tonfas de son ennemi. Qui plus est, alors que l'inconnu avait froncé ses sourcils avec agacement, le brun se remit sur ses pieds et regarda timidement son opposant.

« Intéressant, » commenta ce dernier en réalisant que l'élève de Kokuyo n'avait aucune blessure grave. « Je vais te mordre à mort... »

Comprenant plus ou moins que s'il se laissait attraper par l'inconnu, cela signerait son arrêt de mort, Tsunayoshi commença à préparer son testament et fut plus que soulagé lorsqu'une bande de garçons ayant tous la même coupe de cheveux se postèrent subitement autour de son ennemi.

« Kyo-san, » déclara l'un d'eux avec un air grave. Il avait également l'air bien trop âgé pour être un élève comme le garçon aux yeux gris. « Les classes de Namimori sont toutes prêtes à partir... »

L'inconnu étrécit ses yeux et toisa avec animosité Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder avec suspicion, prêt à partir en courant à la première occasion donnée.

« Hn, » marmonna son ennemi. « Les herbivores de Kokuyo sont bien trop turbulents. Nous les disciplinerons une fois que nos herbivores sont rentrés à Namimori... »

« Reçu, » déclara l'adolescent qui semblait bien trop déférent envers le garçon aux yeux gris pour que ce soit normal. « Je passerais le mot aux troupes. »

Sur ce, les inconnus commencèrent à bouger et quittèrent le parc d'attractions sans un mot, laissant de ce fait Tsunayoshi assez surpris face au déroulement des affaires. Mais toutefois assez soulagé avec l'arrêt subit d'une telle menace, le brun décida d'oublier tout ce qui était arrivé et se tourna vers le reste de ses camarades de classe. Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une mer de visages admiratifs tournés vers lui.

Comme quoi, tenir plus d'une minute face au Monstre de Namimori avait de quoi tenir du miracle et ne fit que renforcer la réputation de voyou que Tsunayoshi se traînait depuis des années.

Le pauvre garçon n'avait cependant aucune idée de ce qui allait découler de cette rencontre purement fortuite et finirait par remercier les cieux pour lui avoir fait croiser le chemin du Monstre de Namimori. Non sans les avoir maudit pendant des années toutefois. Devenir la mascotte du Comité de Discipline de l'école Namimori avait de quoi faire rager n'importe qui.

* * *

**Et voilà le prologue. Le premier chapitre devrait être fini dans les prochains jours, je pense. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et me revoici! Cette fois-ci, ce chapitre m'a pris quatre heures et je ne l'ai guère relu donc, comme d'habitude, des fautes se cachent dans le texte. Peu importe. Sinon, j'ai décidé de vous donner quelques anecdotes sur cette histoire:**

Au départ, j'étais sensée écrire un UA où Tsuna est un serveur dans un café ouvert 24h/24 et Hibari lui rend visite pendant ses patrouilles. Cependant, inukag9 a préféré cette histoire-ci et vous verrez vite pourquoi.  
Cette histoire devait se passer essentiellement durant l'enfance de Tsuna et le présenter comme un adorable chibi. Je n'ai pas su le faire parce que je ne sais pas écrire des personnages adorables. Sérieusement, je n'y arrive pas.  
S'il venait à y avoir une scène de sexe dans cette histoire, elle s'apparenterait à une scène de film d'horreur. Principalement parce que la maladresse de Tsuna rendrait les choses atroces.

**Suite au prochain chapitre!**

* * *

.

.

.

La vie du jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi, onze ans, avait une routine bien tracée que le garçon s'échinait à respecter. Principalement parce que les rares fois où il n'en avait pas été question, des événements fort peu agréables avaient suivi. Du coup, Tsunayoshi attachait une grande importance à sa routine et tenait à tout prix à rester dans les rangs des anonymes parcourant les rangs des étudiants de l'école primaire de Kokuyo. Il fallait avouer que ses efforts avaient de quoi rendre quiconque admiratif car le jeune Sawada possédait la pire malchance qui soit, jointe à une horrible maladresse qui le guiderait durant toute sa vie.

De ce fait, Tsunayoshi faisait de son mieux pour se lever chaque jour à la même heure, qui variait cependant d'une demie-heure pendant les week-ends ou autre jours fériés, sortait toujours de son lit avec son pied droit et attachait un grand soin à boutonner précisément chaque boutons de sa chemise et à lacer ses chaussures avec un double nœud. Ce dernier point étant probablement le plus important de sa routine matinale car il avait envoyé plus d'une personne à l'hôpital suite à un lacet défait.

Ensuite, le jeune Sawada procurait à se rendre à la cafétéria de son dortoir et y prenait son petit-déjeuner, tout en portant le plus grand soin à ne pas faire tomber de grain de riz autour de lui. Le pauvre garçon avait appris à la dure que l'un de ses condisciples pouvait glisser sur un inopportun grain de riz et finir la tête la première dans leur dispensateur de boissons. Le fait que ce genre de personne soit à chaque fois quelqu'un qui ait tenté de l'importuner ou de lui voler un morceau de son petit-déjeuner n'était en soi qu'un détail. Cependant, celui-ci n'était guère négligeable car il amena tous les étudiants de l'école primaire de Kokuyo à penser que Sawada Tsunayoshi avait fait exprès de laisser tomber un grain de riz pour que son ennemi y glisse dessus et finisse encastré dans le dispensateur.

Après le petit-déjeuner venait la partie la plus difficile de sa routine. Tsunayoshi devait se rendre de son dortoir à l'école privée de Kokuyo. Ce qui était en réalité un chemin fort court car il devait juste traverser une rue animée. Mais le garçon ne pouvait se reposer sur ses lauriers car, même s'il avait évité ce matin-là un désastre avec les grains de riz, il restait toujours le cheminement vers l'école. Et e n'était pas un fait négligeable car Tsunayoshi avait envoyé plus d'un garçon à l'infirmerie sur ce bête chemin d'une quinzaine de mètres.  
Ce jour-là, le jeune Sawada eut la chance de ne trébucher que sur un petit caillou, l'envoyant ricocher contre le pneu d'une voiture qui passa en vrombissant devant le garçon qui avait décidé plus sage de rester sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère son équilibre. L'automobile continua son chemin mais la présence d'un infime caillou sur sa trajectoire la dévia légèrement sur la droite, lui faisant de ce fait érafler un camion roulant de l'autre côté de la route. Le conducteur de ce dernier sembla paniquer en voyant une voiture érafler son véhicule et tenta de s'éloigner de celle-ci. Cependant, il évalua fort mal les distances entre les trottoirs et la bande de droite. Du coup, les roues de son camion se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir légèrement surélevé par rapport à la route, déséquilibrant de ce fait le véhicule. Ce qui, comble de la malchance, le fit percuter brièvement la grille d'enceinte de l'école primaire de Kokuyo pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le camionneur ne récupère le contrôle de son véhicule et ne continue son chemin. Laissant de ce fait derrière lui une enceinte plus que détruite et des élèves bouche bée.

Sawada Tsunayoshi n'en fait néanmoins pas partie et il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de traverser la rue et de se rendre dans sa classe. Il fit également de son mieux pour ignorer les chuchotements terrifiés qui circulaient à ses alentours et tenta de se concentrer pendant les cours. Mais cela était une cause perdue et Tsunayoshi le savait bien.

Il avait des difficultés considérables à comprendre une matière lorsque le professeur qui l'enseignait était terrifié à l'idée même de croiser son regard. Qui plus est, lorsque Tsunayoshi avait la chance de finir l'un de ses devoirs sans qu'une catastrophe n'ait eu lieu (plus d'un voyou avait eu un doigt lacéré par une de ces fichues feuilles de multiplications et ils avaient tous compris que le jeune Sawada n'aimait guère qu'on le dérange pendant les heures d'étude. Ce qui était faux vu que le garçon en question aurait adoré que des gens viennent lui parler et lui expliquer ce que donnait neuf multiplié par sept), le pauvre Sawada ne savait jamais si la note qu'il avait reçue était correcte ou non car ses professeurs semblaient convaincu que lui donner une mauvaise note finirait par un aller simple vers l'hôpital. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs réservé une aile entière pour les victimes des dégâts causés par le Démon de Kokuyo, ce qui intriguait Tsunayoshi car il n'avait jamais croisé le chemin du fameux démon. Le jeune se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi un tel danger public était autorisé à fréquenter leur établissement si tant de gens finissaient blessés dans son entourage. D'un autre côté, il était plus qu'évident que Sawada Tsunayoshi avait hérité de la naïveté de sa mère.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans aucun problème, si ce n'était un petit accident dans les toilettes du deuxième étage lorsque Peroxydé (qui n'avait toujours pas digéré les événement s'étant déroulé lors du premier jour de cours du jeune Sawada) avait essayé d'enfoncer la tête du petit brun dans les toilettes et que ce dernier avait glissé dans un morceau de papier toilette en tentant de s'échapper des mains de son ennemi. Ce qui, dans une peu fortuite suite d'effet de domino, finit avec la tête de Peroxydé dans les toilettes pendant que Tsunayoshi essayait tant bien que mal de le sortir de sa nauséabonde prison. Et ce fut sur une telle image que le reste des amis de Peroxydé entrèrent dans les toilettes.

Les autres garçons en restèrent coi, leurs yeux écarquillés alors qu'ils constataient l'effet des dommages causés par une seule personne qui se trouvait couramment en train de noyer (du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient) leur chef.

« Daichi ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux en s'élançant au secours de Peroxydé.

\- Sawada est en train de le tuer ! ajouta le deuxième qui semblait au point de faire une crise de nerfs. Appelez les secours !

\- C'est bon, le rassura immédiatement le dernier tout en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du second. J'ai appelé l'ambulance au moment où Daichi est rentré dans les toilettes après Sawada. »

Ces derniers mots firent froncer ses sourcils le dit Sawada. Il ne voyait pas en quoi appeler une ambulance était motif de réjouissances, surtout lorsque leur ami se trouvait aux portes de la mort. Décidant qu'il valait mieux leur rappeler l'état grave du dénommé Daichi, Tsunayoshi s'éclaircit la gorge et manqua de tomber de son perchoir (à savoir le dos du pauvre Peroxydé) lorsque les trois autres garçons couinèrent de terreur et levèrent leurs bras pour protéger leur visage.

« Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! cria avec angoisse le premier pendant que les deux autre opinaient vivement du nez.

\- Pitié, Sawada, ne nous fais pas subir la même chose que Daichi ! ajouta le deuxième avec un rire nerveux tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte entrouverte. Peut-être espérait-il voir arriver de l'aide. Ou un ambulancier pour ramasser les morceaux une fois que Tsunayoshi en ait fini avec eux. Va savoir.

\- Allez, plaida le troisième en faisant un sourire de guingois au jeune Sawada, ne sommes-nous pas tous amis ? »

Ce dernier mot prit au dépourvu Tsunayoshi et sauta de son perchoir, récoltant au passage une symphonie de soupirs soulagés lorsque Peroxydé jeta sa tête en arrière et prit une large bouffée d'air, avant de froncer pensivement les sourcils.

« Amis, répéta le brun avec un air surpris. Nous sommes amis ? »

Les trois autres enfants s'empressèrent d'acquiescer et de le rassurer sur leur amitié et loyauté inébranlable jusqu'à ce que Daichi ne brise la transe dans laquelle avait été plongé le jeune Sawada à l'entente du mot tant chéri.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? crachota le Peroxydé en essayant d'évacuer l'eau de toilette de ses poumons. Comme si on allait être amis avec le Démon de Kokuyo !

\- Daichi ! le rabroua avec des yeux exorbités le second de son trio d'acolytes. Pas devant lui ! »

Mais le mal avait été fait et Tsunayoshi avait enfin eu tous les morceaux du puzzle pour comprendre la situation. Le fameux Démon de Kokuyo, l'individu qui avait causé la destruction de toutes les choses précieuses dans l'école et ses alentours n'était autre que lui. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Choqué par la révélation (et aussi le fait qu'il lui ait fallu autant de temps pour comprendre), le brun fit un pas hésitant vers la sortie avant de se mettre à courir, les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, le fait d'avoir la vision brouillée par les larmes fit que Tsunayoshi ne calcula pas correctement la distance entre son épaule et celle du second garçon, envoyant de ce fait ce dernier valser contre le premier. Celui-ci termina par donner un coup de boule à Daichi, déséquilibrant ainsi le Peroxydé dont les pieds patinèrent brièvement sur le sol trempé par l'eau de toilettes avant que le garçon ne tombe brusquement sur le trône de porcelaine. Néanmoins, le choc avait été tel que la toilette céda sous le poids violemment infligé et un geyser d'eau suivi de reflux se propagea dans la salle dans les secondes qui suivirent, douchant copieusement les quatre garçons.  
Toutefois, Tsunayoshi ne réalisa pas les conséquences de cette simple bousculade car il s'était empressé de courir dans les escaliers et quitta l'école.

Le total de personnes envoyées à l'hôpital ce jour-là fut de six (Tsunayoshi avait rencontré et heurté plusieurs personnes lors de son échappée larmoyante) et lorsque les vacances de printemps arrivèrent dans la semaine qui suivit, signalant la fin de l'année scolaire, le jeune Sawada fut poliment invité à ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Kokuyo.

Qui plus est, lorsque Tsunayoshi prit ses valises et monta dans l'autobus régional qui le mènerait jusqu'à sa ville natale, il fut congédié par un comité composé de tous les étudiants et professeurs de l'école primaire de Kokuyo qui pleurèrent tous à chaudes larmes en le voyant quitter leur école. Pour être honnête, le jeune Sawada ne sut si se sentir offusqué par une telle proclamation de joie à l'idée de son départ, ou alors tout simplement fier de voir tant de gens heureux rien que par sa propre existence.

Le voyage en bus se déroula sans gros problème, si ce n'était une roue crevée et un accident avec l'un des passagers qui avait essayé de racketter Tsunayoshi et avait manqué de tomber par la minuscule fenêtre du bus (le brun se demandait encore comment cela avait pu arriver), et le jeune Sawada grimaça lorsque le véhicule longea le parc d'attractions de Kokuyo, désormais abandonné. Essayant de ne pas penser à la raison se trouvant derrière un abandon aussi soudain (et qui était bien entendu liée à sa propre existence et à une certaine personne aux yeux gris), Tsunayoshi décida de faire un petit somme et ferma ses yeux, profitant pleinement de ce qui serait les dernières minutes paisibles de sa vie.

Une fois arrivé à l'arrêt de Namimori (ce dernier se trouvait au beau milieu du district commercial et à cinq cent mètres de sa maison), Tsunayoshi fit ses adieux au conducteur, ignorant au passage les doigts crispés de ce dernier ainsi que ses yeux hantés après un voyage aussi périlleux, et descendit avec un pas guilleret. Traînant sa valise derrière lui, le garçon se mit en marche et regarda avec curiosité autour de lui, prenant note des changements qui avaient eu lieux pendant son absence. Ainsi, le restaurant de sushis Tsuyosushi avait changé de nom et se dénommait désormais Takesushi, plusieurs cafés avaient également ouvert leurs portes et la vieille boutique où Tsunayoshi avait eu l'habitude de s'arrêter pour acheter des bonbons à cinq cents était à présent un supermarché bio.  
Haussant ses épaules face aux changements, le jeune Sawada continua à marcher et remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'une bande d'adolescents étaient en train de marcher derrière lui, échangeant des regards entendus et s'esclaffant sans la moindre retenue. Cela provoqua un léger pincement au cœur de Tsunayoshi, lui rappelant amèrement qu'il n'avait aucun ami digne de ce nom et le brun soupira longuement. De plus, lorsque la bande d'adolescents le prirent par le coude pour le forcer à les suivre dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue principale du district commercial, le jeune Sawada ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent cependant de surprise lorsqu'un des adolescents sortit un couteau à cran de sa poche et demanda à avoir son argent.

« Heu, hésita Tsunayoshi tout en s'humectant nerveusement les lèvres. Je pense qu'il serait vraiment mieux pour vous de partir…

\- Aah ? s'exclama l'adolescent en haussant ses sourcils avec mépris. Vous avez entendu ça, les gars ? La crevette est en train de nous faire la leçon ! »

Les autres délinquants en herbes s'esclaffèrent à leur tour et le jeune brun grimaça. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour les avertir mais ceux-ci n'en avaient guère fait attention. En effet, dans les secondes qui suivirent, l'adolescent au couteau, qui semblait d'ailleurs être le chef de leur gang, se rapprocha du jeune Sawada et appuya la lame contre le cou de ce dernier. Mais, quand Tsunayoshi déglutit avec terreur, ses jambes chancelantes finirent par céder sous la panique et il glissa le long du mur de la ruelle jusqu'à ce que sa tête finisse à la hauteur de l'entrejambe du délinquant en chef. Ce qui, en soi aurait été une chose assez gênante dans toute autre situation, cependant, comme Tsunayoshi avait eu un couteau contre sa gorge et que l'adolescent avait été surpris par sa chute subite, l'arme n'avait pas percé sa peau et l'avait suivi dans sa descente. Qui plus est, la main du délinquant s'était légèrement relâchée vers la fin et quand le brun tenta de lever un bras pour repousser le couteau à une distance convenable, l'arme sembla échapper au contrôle de l'adolescent et échoua à un endroit fort peu plaisant.

« Oh mon dieu ! hurla avec horreur l'un des délinquants lorsque son chef fit un pas chancelant en arrière et révéla le couteau à cran planté dans sa cuisse à une distance plus que horrifiante de son aine. Ce type est encore plus taré qu'Hibari ! »

Ce à quoi Tsunayoshi ne fit guère attention car il se mit à faire les poches du délinquant en chef pour trouver son téléphone portable car il n'en avait pas un et que l'adolescent avait vraiment besoin d'une ambulance. Cependant, son action sembla être fort mal comprise par les autres jeunes et ceux-ci s'enfuirent tout en s'écriant que le gamin aux cheveux de Super Saiyan était encore plus dangereux que le dénommé Hibari.

Mais Tsunayoshi ne fit guère attention à ce nom inconnu et préféra rester aux côtés de l'adolescent au couteau à cran d'arrêt jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive. Une fois que les ambulanciers eurent placé le garçon sur un brancard et furent informés sur ce qui s'était passé (« Il a trébuché et s'est enfoncé le couteau dans sa cuisse, » avait affirmé à brûle-pourpoint le brun. Ce qui avait provoqué un déglutissement de la part de l'ambulancier qui l'avait interrogé ainsi qu'un marmonnement vaguement ressemblant à un « encore un Hibari... »), Tsunayoshi décida de continuer son chemin et arriva enfin à sa maison. Il était si heureux de revoir sa mère que le garçon ne remarqua pas la présence d'une ombre qui le suivit jusqu'au moment où il passa le portique de sa maison.

« Tsu-kun ! le salua gaiement sa mère lorsque le jeune Sawada ouvrit la porte et poussa sa valise dans le hall d'entrée. Te voilà enfin ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passée ton année ? As-tu fait des amis ? Voyons, quelle idiote je fais, bien sûr que tu en as fait, Tsu-kun est un garçon adorable après tout ! »

Face au barrage de questions, Tsunayoshi ne put que hocher la tête et grimacer légèrement lorsque la question fâcheuse sur ses amis arriva. Comment pourrait-il briser les rêveries de sa propre mère lorsqu'il n'avait même pas un seul ami et que la plupart des gens qui l'entouraient étaient terrifié par sa seule présence ? Du coup, le brun se contenta de sourire et d'assurer sa mère que tous les garçons à l'école de Kokuyo avaient été parfaitement charmants (ce qui n'était pas un mensonge car, une fois que Tsunayoshi avait, par accident bien sûr, manqué de trépaner un garçon qui lui avait parlé dédaigneusement, tout le monde avait été extrêmement poli en sa présence), que ses camarades de dortoir avaient été terriblement gentils et discrets pendant la nuit (encore une fois, ce n'était pas un mensonge car il n'avait tout simplement pas eu à partager son dortoir après le fâcheux incident de sa première nuit) et que ses professeurs avaient été terriblement conciliants lorsqu'il avait oublié de faire ses devoirs.

« Mais, ajouta Tsunayoshi avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Vivre en dortoir ne me convient pas. En plus, la nourriture n'était pas terrible… »

Ce qui était un pieux mensonge car il avait suffit d'une simple remarque de sa part pour que les cuisiniers du dortoirs se mettent à faire des mets dignes des plus grands chefs du monde.

« Je vois, commenta Nana avec un sourire entendu. Il me semble plutôt que mon fameux hamburger te manquait, Tsu-kun…

\- Il semblerait que je sois démasqué, approuva le garçon en riant nerveusement. Donc… pourrais-je aller à l'école de Namimori ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Tsu-kun, admit sa mère avec un léger soupir. Je pense que ton ancien directeur a raconté des calomnies à ton égard au directeur de Nami-chuu… Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »

Elle lui adressa un fin sourire et joignit ses mains gaiement tout en lui rappelant qu'elle avait mitonné ses plats favoris et qu'il ne pourrait les manger qu'une fois sa valise défaite. Son fils obtempéra sans protester et monta les escaliers tout en traînant sa valise. Une fois dans sa chambre, le garçon se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit une longue inspiration.

Il songea au Peroxydé, se demandant si le garçon essayerait de recréer son règne de terreur durant l'année scolaire qui suivrait, puis à l'adolescent au couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il espérait vraiment que ce dernier se rétablirait sans aucune séquelle. Enfin, comme à chaque fois que Tsunayoshi se laissait aller à penser aux anomalies et accidents qui régissaient sa vie, le brun songea au garçon qu'il avait rencontré à Kokuyo. Et principalement, au fait que cela devait bien avoir été l'unique fois que quelqu'un avait attenté à sa vie et n'avait pas fini à l'hôpital par la suite.

« Tsu-kun ? appela Nana depuis le bas des escaliers. As-tu bientôt fini de ranger tes affaires ? Ton repas est en train de refroidir... »

Tsunayoshi glapit de surprise et s'empressa de vider sa valise, repoussant dans un coin de sa tête toute pensée à propos du garçon croisé au parc d'attractions. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait recroiser son chemin. Laissant un soupir franchir ses lèvres lasses, le brun termina sa tâche et descendit les escaliers avec attention, procurant à ne pas trébucher sur un pan de son pantalon.

Cependant, alors qu'il pensait cela, le garçon n'avait aucune idée que son destin s'était mis en marche et qu'un certain jeune aux yeux gris était au même moment dans une chambre d'hôpital, occupé à observer avec attention la blessure faite par arme blanche sur la cuisse d'un adolescent inconscient.

« Kyo-san, fit un autre jeune avec une pompadour impressionnante. Quels sont vos ordres ?

\- Localiser l'herbivore, répondit l'autre après un long silence durant lequel ses lèvres frémirent d'impatience. Et une fois cela fait… je le mordrais à mort. »

* * *

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

* * *

Lors de sa première journée de retour à Namimori, Tsunayoshi découvrit que bien des choses avaient changé durant son absence. Et non, il n'y avait pas que le nom de son restaurant de sushis favori qui s'était modifié entre-temps. Ainsi, durant les trois années passées à Kokuyo, quelque chose était arrivée à Namimori et avait profondément changé l'ordre dans la petite ville.  
De ce fait, lorsque Tsunayoshi sortit pour faire une promenade dans son quartier (et aussi acheter des œufs car sa mère avait réalisé qu'il lui en manquait pour faire son fameux cake), le garçon se retrouva fort surpris quand il vit tous les piétons s'écarter telle la Mer Rouge pendant qu'une personne s'avançait vers lui. Intrigué, le jeune resta immobile et observa silencieusement l'individu qui marchait avec des pas décidés en sa direction.

Il va de soi que Tsunayoshi fut plus qu'étonné lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du fameux garçon aux yeux gris.

Mais cet étonnement ne dura guère car le jeune Sawada se rappela fort rapidement à quel point l'autre garçon était dangereux lorsque ce dernier accéléra le pas et sortit des recoins de son blazer noir (étonnamment semblable à la veste du gakuran de Tsunayoshi) ses matraques en acier. Le brun glapit face à l'attaque imminente et tenta de reculer. _Tenta_.

Car le pauvre enfant trébucha sur ses propres pieds et tomba par terre, son bassin heurtant assez durement le sol en pierre et causant la montée de larmes de douleurs aux yeux du jeune Sawada. Ce dernier les essuya vivement, son coude bougeant de façon énergétique et repoussant au même moment l'un des tonfas de son opposant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, légèrement impressionné et fit un pas en arrière, évitant de peu un lampadaire qui était tombé après avoir été ébranlé par une poubelle projeté par l'un des badauds qui avait reculé d'un bonds lorsque Tsunayoshi avait manqué de tomber à ses pieds.

Entre-temps, le jeune Sawada termina d'essuyer ses larmes et leva ses yeux rougis vers le garçon aux yeux gris. Ce dernier le toisa en silence, ses lèvres légèrement pincées pendant qu'il prenait en compte l'enfant à terre et le lampadaire qui les séparait. L'objet les avait évité tous deux de peu et ce simple fait impressionna quelque peu le garçon aux tonfas. Il alla jusqu'à s'avancer vers le lampadaire afin de voir de plus près quelle partie de son infrastructure avait cédé sous la collision de la poubelle. Cela ne sembla guère lui plaire car le jeune fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour regarder vicieusement Tsunayoshi, ses yeux gris s'étrécissant avec une colère froide qui envoya des frissons dans le dos du brun.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier jugea que le moment était plus qu'opportun pour prendre les jambes à son cou et suivit son instinct. Il partit donc en courant et se réfugia dans la première supérette qu'il croisa pour acheter les œufs que sa mère nécessitait. Et, alors qu'il parcourait les étalages à la recherches des ingrédients nécessaires, le garçon se permit de songer à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il frémit à l'idée même de recroiser le chemin du jeune aux yeux gris et se mit à souhaiter que sa bonne étoile se réveille enfin et lui accorde la chance de ne plus jamais voir le garçon.

Bien sûr, cela aurait été trop facile.

* * *

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

* * *

Le soir même, après avoir dégusté l'incroyable repas préparé par une Nana légèrement énervée par un énième refus de la part d'un directeur borné à ne pas inscrire son fils dans une école à Namimori, Tsunayoshi décida de prendre l'air dans son jardin (car il ne souhaitait plus sortir et rencontrer le danger qu'était le garçon aux yeux gris) et il s'installa dans sa véranda avec un léger soupir. Le jeune leva les yeux au ciel et admira silencieusement les étoiles, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement dans l'arbre qui poussait dans son jardin et longeait le muret d'enceinte.

Tsunayoshi jeta un coup d'œil à l'arbre en question et blanchit lorsque ses yeux croisèrent une paire d'orbes gris qu'il aurait reconnu partout.

« C'était donc ici que tu te cachais, herbivore, murmura froidement l'individu tout en sautant de son perchoir.

\- C'est ma maison, répondit le brun en flanchant lorsque les pieds du garçon aux yeux gris heurtèrent l'herbe de son jardin.

\- Tout herbivore vivant à Namimori doit aller aux écoles de Namimori, déclara l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. »

Ses yeux gris regardèrent Tsunayoshi avec la même colère froide qui l'avait paralysé auparavant et le jeune fit de son mieux pour ne pas se recroqueviller sous le regard accusateur de l'inconnu. Mais la pique sur son choix peu fortuit d'école fut assez pour donner du courage au jeune Sawada et il se redressa pendant que ses yeux étincelèrent avec une colère justifiée.

« J'étais sensé aller à Namimori, voir même Nami-chuu, protesta-t-il sans tenir compte des yeux accusateurs de son interlocuteur. Et j'y serais allé si les directeurs ne s'étaient pas passé le mot pour m'empêcher de m'inscrire ! C'est toujours la même chose, on me sort toujours que je suis un délinquant et que je suis bien trop dangereux pour leur établissement !

\- Nami-chuu n'accepte aucun délinquant parmi ses rangs, rétorqua le garçon aux yeux gris avec un acquiescement.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un délinquant ! s'exclama Tsunayoshi avec exaspération. »

Il leva les mains au ciel et soupira lourdement. Mais la simple action de lever ses bras sembla effrayer l'une des chauve-souris qui voletait au-dessus de sa tête, attirée par la lampe de la véranda et les moustiques alléchants qui y étaient collés. Le pauvre animal voulut s'éloigner du jeune Sawada et vola à toute vitesse vers l'autre jeune dans le jardin, manquant de peu de heurter le visage de celui-ci. Cependant, l'individu fut assez rapide pour éviter la chauve-souris et il arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit Tsunayoshi grogner avec agacement.

« Tu vois ? déclara ce dernier en pointant son doigt vers l'animal qui disparut dans l'obscurité. Ce genre de choses arrive tout le temps et les gens sont convaincus que je le fais exprès !

\- Hm, commenta vaguement l'autre garçon à pas rapides vers le jeune Sawada. »

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, son nez frôlant quasiment le sien et ses yeux gris s'étrécirent alors qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose sur le visage du brun.

« Fréquence des incidents ? ajouta le garçon aux yeux gris.

\- Heu, hésita Tsunayoshi en cillant pendant qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Tout le temps ?

\- Même en classe ? demanda l'autre. Ses yeux avaient désormais une lueur curieuse en eux et avaient cessé de le foudroyer sur place.

\- Non, répondit immédiatement le brun en se sentant plus en sécurité maintenant que l'inconnu avait cessé de lui jeter des regards noirs. Seulement si le professeur me fait aller au tableau. Ou me parle en privé. Ou essaie de me ridiculiser…

\- Hm, répéta son interlocuteur avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Intéressant... »

Ne voyant pas en quoi sa terrible maladresse pouvait être qualifiée d'intéressante, Tsunayoshi fronça ses sourcils et décida qu'il en avait eu assez de discuter avec le garçon aux yeux gris. Cependant, il ne le chassa pas de son jardin.

Principalement parce qu'il tenait à rester en vie.

* * *

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

* * *

« Vous m'en voyez fort désolé, madame Sawada, déclara le fort respecté directeur de l'école de Namimori, communément appelée Nami-chuu. Mais nous ne pouvons accepter votre fils lorsque ce dernier possède un tel… casier judiciaire lié à son nom. »

Le visage habituellement souriant et chaleureux de Sawada Nana se rembrunit et elle poussa un lourd soupir avant de baisser sa tête. Ses yeux bruns, si semblables à ceux de son fils, se fermèrent pendant qu'elle passait en revue les écoles restantes dans la ville qui ne lui avaient pas encore refusé l'inscription de Tsunayoshi. Mais à sa grande tristesse, la jeune mère au foyer découvrit que Nami-chuu avait été sa dernière option.

Peut-être était-il temps d'appeler son mari et de lui demander de chercher une école convenable. Avec tous les voyages que faisait celui-ci, Nana était certaine qu'Iemitsu finirait bien par dénicher la perle rare où leur fils tant chéri pourrait enfin s'épanouir et n'aurait pas à subir l'éternelle vague de reproches et de rumeurs qui l'accompagnaient dans son quotidien japonais.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant brutalement et heurtant un mur sortit Nana de ses sombres pensées et la mère au foyer tourna ses yeux vers l'entrée, sa bouche s'entrouvrant lorsqu'elle y découvrit le charmant garçon qui avait visité son fils la veille.

« Ara, s'exclama-t-elle doucement en souriant chaleureusement à l'enfant. Quel plaisir de te revoir, Hibari-kun !

\- Gah, s'étrangla le directeur pendant ce temps tout en reculant brusquement contre son siège. Hibari !

\- Herbivore, salua froidement le charmant garçon avant de tourner ses yeux si particuliers vers Nana et de lui diriger un hochement de tête respectueux. Mère de l'herbivore. »

La jeune mère ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus face à l'étrange salutation. Son fils avait des amis si particuliers !

« Herbivore, ajouta entre-temps le charmant garçon en jetant un regard noir au directeur. Sawada Tsunayoshi est désormais inscrit à Nami-chuu.

\- M-mais, balbutia l'adulte nerveusement en tentant tant bien que mal de se dresser face au pré-adolescent. Les dépenses ! L'hôpital !

\- Toutes les dépenses seront prises en charge par le Comité de Discipline, trancha froidement le garçon en croisant ses bras avec un fin sourire. Sous la condition de ne jamais déranger Sawada, que ce soit un des stupides herbivores ou l'un des professeurs… »

Le directeur ne put que céder face au regard intransigeant du jeune Hibari et Nana pencha sa tête sur le côté lorsque celui-ci se tourna subitement vers elle. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le garçon n'ajoute froidement quelque chose qui réchauffa agréablement le cœur de l'adulte.

« Qui plus est, déclara avec un air vainqueur le préadolescent, Sawada Tsunayoshi est désormais un bien du Comité de Discipline. »

Nana joignit ses mains et acquiesça gaiement. Son fils avait décidément de bons amis ! Le jeune Hibari avait été jusqu'à annoncer publiquement que Tsu-kun était son meilleur ami !

* * *

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

* * *

Pendant ce temps, terré dans sa chambre et observant avec un regard bovin les dégâts causés par le simple fait d'avoir trébuché sur une chaussette par terre, Sawada Tsunayoshi fut envahi par la soudaine envie de s'enfuir en courant et de partir se réfugier en Islande.

.

.

.

* * *

**Et au prochain chapitre, nous découvrirons pourquoi Hibari tenait tant à avoir Tsuna dans son Comité...**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Il s'agit bel et bien d'un nouveau chapitre, principalement parce que le chocolat que j'avais promis à inukag9 a fondu et que je me devais de me faire pardonner!**

**Du coup, voici un nouveau chapitre rempli de maladresse et d'un Tsuna bien trop innocent pour son propre bien. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore! En passant, les RaR seront en bas de page. Quoique, qui lit réellement les notes d'auteur, sérieusement?**

**Sinon, pour continuer avec les anecdotes sur cette histoire: Si la scène de sexe venait à être écrite dans cette histoire, je devrais passer au moins trois pages à décrire précisément à quel point Hibari se protège. Ainsi que l'armure qu'il porte. Tsuna, quant à lui, sera ligoté au lit avec des bas résilles. Ceux-ci vont vite devenir un personnage en eux-même dans un futur chapitre, soi dit en passant.**  
**Je prévois aussi de créer des OC dans le Comité de Discipline car Tsuna ne peut devenir leur mascotte sans les fréquenter, n'est-ce pas? Donc, libre à vous de me passer des idées pour les OC.**

**Et maintenant, je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre!**

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi ressentait une certaine nervosité quant à la rentrée des classes. Et cela était probablement lié aux affirmations enthousiastes de sa propre mère qui lui avait déclaré avec son habituel sourire chaleureux que cette année-ci serait la bonne.

Tsunayoshi ne savait pas très bien ce que Nana voulait dire par « la bonne » mais il se doutait que cela signifiait un manque flagrant de jeunes hommes pleurant à son arrivée et se mettant à genoux pour l'implorer de ne pas les tuer. En effet, si cela ne lui arrivait pas durant sa première semaine à Nami-chuu, Tsunayoshi serait prêt à déclarer à quiconque le lui demandait que cette année était en effet _la bonne_.

Le jeune brun s'étira dans son lit, essayant d'ignorer le mieux qu'il le pouvait (et cela lui était aisé vu qu'il avait des années d'expérience en la matière) le désordre cataclysmique qui était arrivé dans sa chambre durant son sommeil (était-ce un pied qui dépassait de la pile de verre brisé provenant de sa fenêtre cassée ? Tsunayoshi haussa les épaules et enfila son uniforme en fredonnant), et se prépara mentalement pour la journée qui s'annonçait chargée.

La rentrée des classes avait toujours été un jour difficile dans la vie du jeune Sawada. Notamment parce que c'était le jour où les premières impressions comptaient le plus, où les gens décidaient si Tsunayoshi était l'Antichrist ou non, et où le compte de personnes envoyées à l'hôpital le plus proche atteignait des sommets inégalés. Donc, oui, la rentrée des classes était une étape cruciale dans la vie de Sawada Tsunayoshi et il allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas la rater en beauté.

L'année passée avait déjà été mémorable à sa façon, il suffisait de voir les visages des étudiants de Kokuyo lorsqu'ils entendaient le simple mot «_ onigiri _» pour le comprendre. Aussi, cette mémorable rentrée des classes avait cimenté la certitude que Tsunayoshi n'avait pas hérité des talents culinaires de sa mère. Loin de là.  
D'ailleurs, toujours selon les expressions produites par les étudiants terrifiés de Kokuyo, Sawada Tsunayoshi était de loin le pire cuisinier à avoir mis les pieds dans les cours de cuisine de Kokuyo. Il y avait même des rumeurs que les restes de ses expérimentations (car l'on ne pouvait pas appeler ce qu'il produisait aux fourneaux des plats) étaient utilisés comme moyens de punitions auprès des délinquants de Kokuyo. À l'époque, Tsunayoshi avait été convaincu que tout le monde appréciait sa cuisine et que la raison derrière toutes ces demandes de plats était que les étudiants adoraient ses onigiri maison.

Il va de soi que Tsunayoshi avait complètement tort. Non pas qu'il l'ait réalisé de nos jours.

Le jeune Sawada s'étira après avoir enfilé son uniforme et se contempla dans la glace brisée suspendue à la porte à moitié arrachée de son armoire. (Tsunayoshi ne voulait en aucun cas savoir comment cela était arrivé vu qu'il avait été se coucher dans une chambre en parfaite condition et s'était réveillé au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Il ne voulait rien savoir de cela. Ni du pied ensanglanté qui se trouvait toujours parmi les débris parsemant le sol)  
Comme il l'avait espéré, le col de sa chemise était de guingois, ses boutons mal boutonnés et si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, il avait un reste de sang coagulé sur l'une des mèches de ses cheveux. En soi, son apparence était aussi parfaite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été le matin. Après toutes ces années durant lesquelles Tsunayoshi avait perdu des heures de son temps à essayer d'arranger son apparence, le garçon avait vite appris à choisir ses batailles. Et son apparence en était une. Il finissait toujours avec sa chemise mal boutonnée, quoiqu'il arrive et avec tous les efforts du monde… Et ne parlons même pas de sa tignasse en bataille, bien des peignes avaient perdu leurs dents au combat.  
Une fois son apparence physique estimée passable, Tsunayoshi acquiesça en croisant le regard décidé (et fragmenté) de sa réflexion et sortit de sa chambre. Il ignora du mieux qu'il le put le deuxième pied pointant le bout d'un gros orteil depuis ce qui restait de son placard et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui avec un soupir. Il était grand temps qu'il appelle un spécialiste pour arranger sa chambre. Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'un exorciste pourrait l'aider avec son problème de membres humains parsemant sa chambre à chaque réveil. Cela commençait à devenir inquiétant.

« Ah, Tsu-kun ! le salua Nana lorsque Tsunayoshi arriva en trébuchant sur une des lattes du parquet. Que veux-tu comme petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui ? Vu que c'est un jour important pour toi, je ne savais quoi préparer…

\- Juste un toast, répondit le jeune avec un fin sourire. »

Pour être honnête, il se sentait sur le point de rendre le repas de la veille tant la boule de nerfs dans son estomac était serrée. Et, si ses estimations étaient correctes, Tsunayoshi était prêt à parier n'importe quoi qu'il finirait par vomir ce qu'il avait ingéré au petit-déjeuner devant son professeur principal lors de l'appel des élèves. Du coup, le jeune Sawada avait prévu cela et s'était préparé à s'affamer si cela signifiait ne pas se ridiculiser devant ses futurs camarades de classes.

Nana l'observa avec un léger froncement de sourcils, probablement soupçonnant ce que son fils avait en tête et haussa ses épaules. Elle avait également prévu le coup et s'était assurée que le bento du petit brun était rempli à ras bords de mets exquis. Il allait en avoir besoin si le jeune et adorable Hibari décidait de jouer avec lui pendant leurs heures libres. Nana pencha sa tête sur le côté alors qu'elle déposait deux tranches de pain toasté sur l'assiette de son fils, ses yeux voyageant rapidement vers l'horloge suspendue à côté de la porte de la cuisine.

« Ara, s'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses mains de surprise. Regarde un peu l'heure, Tsu-kun ! Il semblerait qu'il ne te reste que quinze minutes avant le début de la cérémonie ! »

Tsunayoshi cilla, son toast beurré et limite dégoulinant de confiture suspendu entre ses lèvres, avant que l'information ne soit correctement assimilée. Il se leva lentement, ses yeux désormais grand ouverts et il tendit tout aussi lentement sa main vers son sac contenant les manuels et affaires nécessaires pour la rentrée des classes. Puis, comme si un interrupteur avait été tourné, le jeune garçon prit une grande inspiration, manqua de s'étrangler avec le toast dans sa bouche, et commença à courir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Nana se mit à sourire gaiement lorsqu'elle entendit son fils se prendre la porte, l'ouvrir, trébucher sur le parvis et, finalement, s'éloigner avec un hurlement stressé.

Tsunayoshi grandissait si vite…

.

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Tsunayoshi avait vite apprise, c'était bien que courir était dangereux. Du moins, dangereux pour les personnes autour de lui lorsqu'il courait. Et, comme d'habitude, le jeune Sawada découvrit que cette leçon était toujours aussi efficace.

Ainsi, alors qu'il était occupé à courir le plus vite possible et s'était dépêché de franchir les grilles entrouvertes de sa nouvelle école, Tsunayoshi ne remarqua même pas la présence d'un adolescent vêtu d'une veste sombre familière (pourquoi donc un élève de Nami-chuu aurait-il porté l'uniforme de Kokuyo ? Cela n'avait aucun sens et du coup, Tsunayoshi n'y avait prêté aucune attention, voilà comment il protégeait ce qui lui restait de santé mentale), et du coup manqua totalement la façon dont le dit adolescent essaya de l'arrêter pour infraction à la règle de l'uniforme scolaire et pour son arrivée plus que tardive. Non pas que Tsunayoshi l'ait remarqué vu qu'il était plus que décidé à arriver à temps pour sa cérémonie de début des cours et il continua à courir à toute vitesse vers le gymnase. Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent vêtu d'un gakuran essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter le jeune Sawada et parvint, miraculeusement, à saisir le bout de la chemise flottante du brun. Cependant, c'était sans compter avec la malchance légendaire du jeune Sawada et ce dernier s'étrangla une nouvelle fois avec son toast dégoulinant de confiture. Tsunayoshi décida que cela ne conviendrait pas d'arriver en retard tout en étant en train de manger un toast, et il décida donc d'abandonner ce qui lui restait du toast et le recracha dans sa main libre, l'autre étant occupée avec son sac.

Tsunayoshi allait très vite regretter sa décision de prendre des toasts ce matin-là.

Car, alors qu'il avait pris le toast dans sa main gauche, l'adolescent en gakuran raffermit sa prise sur la chemise du petit brun et tira de toutes ses forces, arrêtant ce dernier en pleine course. Son élan coupé net, Tsunayoshi sentit ses pieds quitter la terre ferme et ne put s'empêcher de glapir de frayeur tout en tourbillonnant ses bras afin de conserver son équilibre. Cependant, le jeune Sawada n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'un adolescent se trouvait derrière lui et du coup ne put empêcher sa main gauche de partir en arrière, munie d'un toast toujours dégoulinant d'un mélange assez abject de confiture et salive mêlées, et de frapper de plein fouet l'inconnu en plein visage. À vrai dire, par un sacré hasard que Tsunayoshi aurait quant à lui appelé sa malchance légendaire, le coup partit avec une précision diabolique et se termina avec l'adolescent s'étranglant avec le toast, ce qui fit que l'inconnu relâcha sa prise sur la chemise du brun qui retrouva son équilibre dans la seconde qui suivit sa libération et lui permit de continuer à courir vers sa cérémonie.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde.

.

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

.

« Kyo-san, murmura un adolescent également vêtu d'un gakuran.

\- Hn, répliqua le dénommé Kyo-san avec un fin sourire. »

Ils avaient tous deux assisté à la démonstration _in vivo_ de la malchance légendaire de leur nouvelle acquisition du Comité de Discipline de Namimori et en étaient restés tous deux sans voix.

« Je vais préparer le reste des troupes, soupira le premier en rassemblant ses forces. »

Namimori venait de recevoir son deuxième monstre. Et le pire était que le premier était intéressé par celui-ci.

.

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

.

Va savoir pourquoi, la cérémonie d'entrée s'était déroulée sans problèmes. Ce qui fit que Tsunayoshi ne soit qu'une boule de nerfs, sursautant à chaque bruit autour de lui et prêt à s'enfuir en courant si un de ses lacets venait à se défaire.  
Oui, ce genre de chose pouvait provoquer de tels dégâts que Tsunayoshi en était venu à sécher les cours si ses lacets se défaisaient malgré leurs doubles nœuds.  
Cependant, rien de grave n'était arrivé et il se trouvait désormais en chemin vers sa nouvelle classe, marchant dans les rangs de sa classe. Avec ses camarades de classe autour de lui.

Ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention mais aucun n'avait essayé de se coller au mur lorsqu'ils avaient croisé son regard et ils souriaient tous lorsqu'ils parlaient. Tsunayoshi avait été sur le point de fondre en larmes lorsqu'un d'eux croisa ses yeux et lui fit un sourire poli et chaleureux.

Mais le jeune Sawada aurait du soupçonner que ce genre de bonheur ne durerait pas longtemps. Car, alors que leur professeur principal leur donnait leur place et prenait leurs présence, un tapotement se fit entendre à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre pour révéler un autre adolescent vêtu d'un gakuran. Ce dernier semblait assez nerveux, limite timide, malgré la coiffure qui proclamait son appartenance à un groupe de délinquants ou alors son admiration envers Elvis Presley.

Toutefois sa nervosité ne semblait pas le rendre moins important aux yeux du professeur car l'adulte cessa de lire la liste des élèves et tourna toute son attention vers l'adolescent, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant de bas en haut alors qu'il déglutissait nerveusement.

« Ah…, s'exclama le professeur en un filet de voix. Que désire le Comité si peu de temps après le début des cours ? »

L'adolescent prit une longue inspiration et carra ses épaules. Il s'avança d'un pas et scruta longuement les élèves assis sagement derrière leurs pupitres, probablement cherchant l'individu qui devait être discipliné. Ses yeux sombres s'arrêtèrent enfin sur une tête baissée avec des cheveux brun ébouriffés et dont certaines mèches semblaient être couvertes d'une substance bien trop semblable à du sang coagulé. Les lèvres de l'adolescent frémirent et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte entrouverte, où les silhouettes indiscernables du reste du Comité de Discipline se trouvaient postées afin de lui donner assez de forces que pour réaliser sa mission. Ou alors pour l'empêcher de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Va savoir.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, répliqua l'adolescent avec une voix qui oscillait entre la détermination et une terreur bleue.

\- Je vois, déclara le professeur en consultant ses feuilles pour voir où le dénommé Sawada était assis. Sawada, lève-toi et suis Sato ainsi que les autres membres du Comité de Discipline. »

Tsunayoshi redressa sa tête et soupira. Son bonheur avait été bien court mais au moins, il avait pu en profiter. Le jeune brun posa ses mains à plat sur son pupitre et repoussa sa chaise avec ses cuisses, prêt à suivre l'adolescent en gakuran et à s'expliquer avec le Comité de Discipline. Ils avaient probablement entendu parler de ses exploits (involontaires) à Kokuyo et désiraient sûrement savoir s'il comptait les reproduire ou non à Namimori. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour avoir cette discussion, cela lui enlèverait un poids s'ils arrivaient à un accord concernant sa maladresse, songea Tsunayoshi tout en se levant lentement afin de ne rien déranger et de ne pas débuter un autre effet de domino qui finirait avec quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Mais, avant même que le garçon n'ait pu se lever totalement, une voix impérieuse l'arrêta net.

« Non ! Qu'il ne se lève surtout pas ! hurla le membre du Comité de Discipline en levant ses mains vers Tsunayoshi comme s'il essayait de dresser un animal sauvage. Assieds-toi. Lentement… Plus lentement ! C'est ça… Doucement… Pas de geste brusque… »

Assez déconcerté quant aux actes de l'adolescent, Tsunayoshi obéit sans un mot, gardant ses mains à plat sur son pupitre et cillant de surprise. Celle-ci ne fit que croître lorsque l'inconnu s'avança avec des jambes flageolantes vers le bureau du professeur. L'adolescent s'appuya lourdement sur le mobilier et fit un geste envers l'adulte afin que ce dernier s'approche de lui. Puis, lorsque ses lèvres se trouvèrent suffisamment proches de l'oreille du professeur, le membre du Comité de Discipline transmit son message en un faible murmure.

« Je vois, murmura le professeur une fois que le garçon ait terminé de parler. J'en tiendrais compte... »

L'adolescent acquiesça, un air sérieux sur son visage pâle et autrefois terrifié, et il quitta rapidement la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui avec un long soupir de soulagement. Les autres membres du Comité de Discipline le regardèrent avec curiosité et il se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Je ne me suis jamais autant senti en danger de ma vie, confia-t-il faiblement. »

Un autre garçon portant une pompadour bien plus impressionnante que la sienne déglutit bruyamment. Sato avait été l'un de leurs depuis le début du règne Hibari et son apparence inoffensive lui avait permis d'infiltrer bien des écoles opposées à leur régent. Cependant, malgré toutes ses missions d'espionnage qui auraient pu se terminer de façon plus que douloureuse, le garçon n'avait jamais apporté grande attention sur les dangers courus. Et voilà qu'en entrant dans la classe contenant le dernier intérêt en date du terrifiant régent de Nami-chuu, Sato avait manqué de faire dans sa culotte.

Le second membre du Comité secoua sa tête et se mit à prier pour ne pas être désigné gardien de la nouvelle menace de Namimori.

.

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

.

Tsunayoshi ne s'était jamais aussi senti à l'aise de sa vie dans une classe. Les autres l'avaient ignoré pendant les cours et quant la fatidique heure de table avait sonné, le jeune Sawada s'était (lentement) dépêché d'aller dans un endroit reculé de la cour de récréation pour manger son repas. Qui plus est, sa mère, bénie soit-elle, lui avait fait un repas consistant et cela lui avait permis d'endurer les heures suivantes sans avoir un estomac grondant à chaque seconde écoulée. Et, enfin, le professeur ne l'avait jamais interrogé ni demandé d'aller au tableau.  
En soi, sa journée avait été parfaite et Tsunayoshi était limite prêt à se mettre à chanter comme l'une des princesses Disney pour célébrer cela.  
Mais, bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur les voyous qui avaient estimé que la solitude dans laquelle le jeune Sawada s'était emmuré était signe d'une faiblesse évidente. Pauvres petits.

Du coup, lorsque Sawada Tsunayoshi décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison car il ne désirait guère joindre l'un des clubs proposés par l'école (il avait déjà essayé cela à Kokuyo et cela s'était terminé en un bain de sang. Qui eut cru que le club de thé contenait tant d'objets tranchants…). Il mit la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et tenta tant bien que mal de lisser les plis de sa chemise, remarquant avec surprise qu'un pan de sa chemise avait été presque déchiré dans son dos, avant de sortir de sa classe. Le jeune brun ne réalisa pas le frisson qui parcourut les derniers retardataires restés dans la classe ainsi que les yeux étrécis de l'un d'entre eux qui avait inconsciemment resserré sa prise sur sa batte de base-ball, et Tsunayoshi marcha gaiement vers la sortie de l'école sans avoir conscience du groupe de garçons qui le suivaient dans l'ombre. Le petit brun était carrément occupé à sautiller lorsque les voyous décidèrent de passer à l'attaque. Ils l'assaillirent au tournant d'un couloir, dans un coin aveugle depuis la grille d'entrée de l'école où se postait habituellement le préfet de Nami-chuu, et s'empressèrent de pousser le frêle garçon contre le mur.

Tsunayoshi grimaça lorsque l'arrière de sa tête heurta durement les briques et il ferma les yeux. Comme d'habitude, sa malchance revenait au galop lorsqu'il avait enfin oublié sa présence. Le jeune Sawada entrouvrit un œil afin de voir qui étaient ses opposants et manqua de grimacer en constatant qu'il y en avait que trois.  
Ce qui, en soi, était plus que ridicule. Tsunayoshi les plaignait un peu vu que les rumeurs de Kokuyo n'avaient pas encore atteint Namimori.

Tout délinquant qui se doit savait pourtant que si l'on voulait l'attaquer, il fallait au moins être un nombre supérieur à cinq. S'ils étaient moins, la visite à l'hôpital devenait quasiment obligatoire…

Du coup, Tsunayoshi ferma ses yeux et poussa un long soupir. Il força son corps à se relaxer afin d'éviter d'avoir une crampe au mauvais moment (la dernière fois s'était terminé avec un bras tordu dans un sens qui n'était absolument pas normal. Et ce bras n'avait pas été le sien) pendant que l'un des délinquants s'avançait dans son espace personnel. Le jeune brun grimaça lorsque l'haleine aux forts relents de nicotine recouvrit son visage et il se demanda brièvement comment cela terminerait.  
Il était prêt à parier qu'il y aurait au moins une cheville tordue ainsi qu'un bras cassé. Quoique, cela faisait longtemps que sa maladresse n'avait pas cassé un nez.

Ses pensées hautement morbides s'interrompirent lorsque le garçon ressentit une envie ardente de se gratter sur le bout de son nez. Il fronça son nez, manqua de loucher en essayant de voir ce qui avait provoqué telle envie avant de baisser les bras et d'y céder. De ce fait, Tsunayoshi leva lentement un bras afin de ne pas provoquer l'un des voyous et tenta tant bien que mal de gratter son nez.  
Mais cela avait été sans compter sur la nervosité des délinquants et la réaction instinctive de l'un d'eux lorsqu'ils virent la main du petit brun bouger vers son visage.

Délinquant n°1 leva rapidement un bras, prêt à frapper la main du brun, mais c'était sans compter sur Délinquant n°2 qui en avait fait de même. Et, par cet ensemble de circonstances atténuantes, leurs bras se heurtèrent violemment, faisant frémir les deux voyous de douleur et les envoyant rouler à terre avec la force d'impact. Pendant ce temps, Délinquant n°3 s'avança avec un grondement menaçant et saisit Tsunayoshi par le col en guingois de sa chemise. Cependant, comme ses vêtements n'avaient jamais été boutonnés correctement, la prise de Délinquant n°3 n'était pas aussi ferme qu'il l'avait estimée et, de ce fait, il termina avec la chemise du jeune Sawada dans les mains et non pas le garçon en question. Ce dernier, grâce à sa main levée pour gratter son nez, avait pu se débarrasser de sa chemise sans trop de difficultés et il s'empressa de reculer, retrouvant ainsi son meilleur ami, le mur en pierres froides, et il frissonna tout en frottant vivement ses bras afin de conserver un peu de chaleur corporelle. Cependant, lorsque Tsunayoshi bougea rapidement ses mains, il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que la tête de Délinquant n°2 se trouvait près de son bas-ventre et de ce fait dangereusement proche de son coude bougeant de façon saccadée.  
Ce qui rendit le contact entre le coude pointu du jeune Sawada et de la tête dure du Délinquant n°2 inévitable. Ce dernier heurta le sol avec un gargouillement inexprimable de douleur et indignation avant de perdre conscience pendant que Délinquant n°3 en restait bouche bée, la chemise de Tsunayoshi à la main. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas, ne se rendant pas compte que son pied, en s'avançant, s'était enfoncé dans l'estomac de Délinquant n°1 et le faisant pousser un râle de douleur. Tsunayoshi tendit sa main vers Délinquant n°3, s'humecta les lèvres tout en rassemblant tout son courage afin de lui demander de lui rendre sa chemise, et ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de lécher ses lèvres de façon tout à fait carnassière pour un point de vue externe.

Délinquant n°3 poussa un couinement terrifié et prit la poudre d'escampette. Cependant, Tsunayoshi avait été assez vif pour saisir un pan de sa chemise et tira avec assez de conviction pour passer son message. Il voulait _vraiment_ récupérer sa chemise, il faisait froid en avril après tout. Néanmoins, ce simple acte sembla couper le voyou dans son élan et le fit trébucher sur un de ses lacets défaits (ce que Tsunayoshi ne put que compatir vu qu'il en avait été victime bien des fois) avant de mordre la poussière violemment. Qui plus est, en tombant, Délinquant n°3 avait heurté le sol la tête la première et s'était fracassé le nez.

Tsunayoshi cilla lentement et enfila sa chemise calmement, boutonnant le mieux qu'il le pouvait sa chemise et cette fois-ci en s'assurant que les boutons étaient correctement alignés, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux afin de repousser les mèches ensanglantées ou couvertes de sueur en arrière. Comme sa chevelure avait été rendue poisseuse par sa course matinale ainsi que l'étrange substance couleur rouille, ses mèches auparavant rebelles restèrent plaquées contre son crâne après le passage de sa main et le jeune Sawada se redressa tout en lissant les plis de ses vêtements. Il remit la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la grille où un visage familier l'attendait. Tsunayoshi ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en croisant la paire d'yeux gris familière ainsi que les deux mains armées de matraques d'acier.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, fit froidement le garçon aux yeux gris. »

Tsunayoshi se contenta de hocher la tête et s'arrêta net. Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui afin de savoir si des dommages collatéraux suivraient et si des élèves en seraient atteints. Mais sa malchance semblait avoir été rassasiée après l'attaque des trois voyous car le jeune Sawada était désormais seul avec le garçon aux yeux gris.

« Suis-moi, ordonna ce dernier. »

Et parce que Tsunayoshi tenait à sa vie, il obéit sans un mot.

.

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

.

Ils déambulèrent à travers tout Namimori, s'arrêtant de temps à autres lorsque la malchance du jeune brun faisait des siennes ou simplement lorsque le garçon aux yeux gris trouvait une proie sur laquelle il voulait planter ses crocs d'acier. De ce fait, leur promenade prit un peu de temps avant que le garçon aux yeux gris ne daigne s'arrêter devant un établissement en particulier, ses matraques rangées dans les manches de son gakuran, et ne prenne un bout de la chemise correctement boutonnée de Tsunayoshi afin de faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.  
Le jeune Sawada s'arrêta à son tour et observa sans un mot la façade du bâtiment, ses yeux bruns s'arrondissant de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut le flamboyant, et extrêmement rosé, signe annonçant qu'ils se trouvaient en face du Maid Café de Namimori. D'après ce que Tsunayoshi pouvait voir sur la vitrine, les clients pouvaient demander à être servis par l'une des maids du café et recevoir de leur part compliments ou même numéros spéciaux selon l'activité du jour. En gros, c'était le repaire parfait pour les geeks de Namimori et l'endroit où Tsunayoshi ne se serait absolument pas attendu à croiser le terrifiant garçon aux yeux gris.

Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien de l'établissement en face duquel ce dernier s'était arrêté et jetait des regards sombres.

Tsunayoshi humecta nerveusement ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et décida de prendre les choses en main. Peut-être que le garçon aux yeux gris avait une certaine appréhension et n'osait pas rentrer dans le Maid Café. Le seul héritier Sawada s'y connaissait bien, il suffisait de voir l'appréhension qu'il avait eue en songeant à la rentrée des classes. Et puis, même si le garçon aux yeux gris avait la capacité d'exploser sa boite crânienne avec l'une de ses matraques en acier comme si celle-ci avait été un fruit trop mûr, le fait qu'il soit nerveux et n'ose rentrer dans un simple Maid Café le rendait bien plus humain et approchable aux yeux du petit brun. Et, qui sait, peut-être le rapprochait du statut de meilleur ami que l'autre garçon avait toujours rêvé avoir.

De ce fait, Tsunayoshi saisit le bout d'une des manches du gakuran et ouvrit la porte du Maid Café. Le son grêle de la clochette annonçant leur arrivée le fit sursauter et il manqua de trébucher sur le paillasson à l'entrée. Le bout de sa chaussure en cuir parsemée de griffures se glissa en dessous du dit paillasson et l'envoya voler jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son trajet en heurtant de plein fouet l'une des maids, provoquant de ce fait sa chute à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse étalée sur l'une des tables contenant les présentations et autres pâtisseries que les clients pouvaient déguster en attendant de faire leurs commandes.  
Tsunayoshi contempla en silence l'étendue des dégâts et raffermit sa prise sur la manche du garçon aux yeux gris. Maintenant que ce dernier avait pu voir à quel point sa malchance pouvait être catastrophique, il annoncerait probablement ne rien vouloir à faire avec lui et tenterait de s'échapper à la première occasion venue. Une chose que le plus jeune ne souhaitait en aucun cas vivre.

Cependant, le garçon aux yeux gris délivra son bras d'un simple coup sec et s'avança d'un pas conquérant dans le Maid Café, ses lèvres frémissant en un quasi sourire avant de se pincer avec dégoût lorsque la jeune fille qui avait trébuché et terminé sur les pâtisseries se redressa pour vitupérer toutes les insultes de son répertoires à un Tsunayoshi impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette jeune femme vêtue d'une robe remplie de fanfreluches et restes de chantilly aurait un vocabulaire bien plus impressionnant que les délinquants de Kokuyo.

« Suffit, déclara froidement le garçon aux yeux gris. Il repaiera les dégâts en travaillant ici.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla la maid en écarquillant ses yeux de surprise et en cessant enfin la douche d'insultes auxquelles le jeune Sawada avait été recouvert.

\- L'herbivore repaiera tous les dégâts en travaillant ici après les cours, expliqua l'autre en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils. »

Ses mains s'étaient lentement approchées aux holsters de ses matraques et la jeune femme sembla comprendre le danger auquel elle était confrontée car elle opina du bonnet et s'empressa de sautiller sur ses (extrêmement hauts) talons vers Tsunayoshi qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Et ce fut ainsi que Sawada Tsunayoshi débuta sa vie de maid. À l'époque, le jeune garçon n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point Hibari Kyoya avait manipulé les événements afin de le mener à une pareille situation et il lui faudrait plus qu'une paire d'années avant de s'en rendre compte.

.

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

.

Bien des heures plus tard, lorsque Tsunayoshi termina son service et fut enfin autorisé à rentrer à la maison, le jeune garçon était prêt à se jeter sous une voiture si cela signifiait ne plus jamais travailler au Maid Café de Namimori. En effet, son premier jour de travail s'était déroulé aussi mal qu'il l'avait estimé des années auparavant lorsqu'il s'était couché dans son lit moelleux à Kokuyo et avait essayé d'imaginer son futur. Bon, pour être honnête, Tsunayoshi n'avait jamais imaginé travailler comme étant un serveur habillé comme une fille et brandissant des chaussures bien trop hautes pour que ce soit légal. Qui plus est, il avait été confirmé que porter des talons ne faisait que renforcer sa maladresse.

Pour résumer sa première journée de travail, Tsunayoshi n'avait en rien rembourser les dégâts causés à son arrivée et avait à la place provoqué une telle destruction que seul le mot hécatombe convenait pour décrire ce qui était resté en place après son départ. D'ailleurs, et cela était le plus intriguant, les éléments les plus touchés avaient été des clients assez louches qui avaient à chaque fois laissé un pourboire ainsi qu'une enveloppe en papier kraft sur leur siège que les autres maids s'étaient empressées de cacher dans les plis de leurs jupes. Qui plus est, elles avaient ordonné Tsunayoshi d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et l'avaient vite jeté à la porte lorsque l'heure de fermeture était enfin arrivée.

Le jeune Sawada tituba maladroitement dans les rues lumineuses de Namimori et ignora du mieux qu'il le pouvait les ombres le suivant. Il savait déjà comment cela se finirait et se demandait déjà comment annoncer à sa mère un nouveau détour par l'hôpital. Il était vraiment grand temps qu'il aie un téléphone portable, surtout maintenant qu'il s'était dégoté par erreur un travail. Le garçon soupira lourdement et, ce faisant, ses épaules tressautèrent brièvement, repoussant par hasard la main qui avait essayé de le saisir et de le forcer ainsi à se retourner. Cependant, la main échoua dans les plis de sa chemise et fit trébucher le préadolescent. Ce dernier poussa un glapissement, assez fatigué pour quiconque ayant connaissance de l'intensité de ses cris de surprise, avant d'essayer de récupérer son équilibre en moulinant des bras. Son coude échoua ainsi dans le nez de son opposant et envoya ce dernier rejoindre ses ancêtres pendant que Tsunayoshi récupérait enfin son équilibre. Le garçon jeta un regard en arrière, réalisant avec un peu de surprise que les gens ayant interrompu ses pensées étaient les délinquants qui l'avaient abordé à son arrivée à Namimori. D'ailleurs, leur chef avait encore un morceau de pansement qui dépassait de son pull-over. Cependant, contrairement à leur première agression, ils étaient tous armés de couteaux et avaient des expressions paniquées. Le frêle brun soupira une nouvelle fois et leva lentement ses bras avant de les écarter.

« Je vous en prie, déclara calmement Tsunayoshi sans ciller. Faites aussi vite que possible et abrégez mes souffrances.

\- Ah ? s'exclama l'un des voyous en baissant lentement son couteau. »

L'évident manque de volonté de se défendre ou même de s'échapper du garçon semblait avoir confondu les délinquants et ces derniers échangèrent des regards avant de froncer leurs sourcils.

« Tes petits trucs de manipulations ne vont pas marcher sur nous ! gronda celui qui avait été poignardé la dernière fois.

\- Je n'essaie pas de vous manipuler, argumenta le petit brun en gardant ses bras écartés. Allez-y, je ne bougerais pas. »

Les jeunes hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard rempli de sens et se mirent à bouger nerveusement, leurs prises se resserrant sur leurs armes pendant que Tsunayoshi ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

« Vite, les pressa-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Ou il sera trop tard ! »

Il commençait déjà à ressentir la fatidique envie de se gratter le nombril. Et le jeune Sawada savait qu'à la minute où il obéirait à cette pulsion, l'un des délinquants finirait avec une sale et sanguinolente blessure pendant que les autres échoueraient dans un état limite comateux. Tsunayoshi combattit son envie de se gratter le nombril autant qu'il le put jusqu'au moment où cela devint intenable. Il se plia en deux avec un grognement et termina roulé en boule, refusant de se gratter le nombril. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se plia en deux, une matraque en acier trancha la nuit à l'endroit même où s'était trouvée sa tête et termina sa course dans la chair tendre de l'estomac du délinquant qui avait récemment été poignardé. Ce dernier tomba à terre avec un gargouillement de mauvaise augure pendant que les trois autres se pressaient l'un contre l'autre avec un léger couinement d'horreur.

« Herbivores, siffla une voix froide et sans pitié pendant que les voyous hurlaient au meurtre et prirent la poudre d'escampette sans attendre la suite. Je vais vous mordre à mort…

\- Ils sont partis, précisa inutilement Tsunayoshi lorsque le garçon aux yeux gris apparut et récupéra sa matraque en acier. »

Le garçon l'ignora avec superbe et essuya le bout de son arme avec le pull-over du délinquant inconscient. Puis, comme s'il s'était rappelé sa présence, il se tourna vers le petit brun et le dévisagea avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Intensité des dégâts ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucune opposition.

\- Considérable, répondit l'autre élève de Nami-chuu après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il se demanda ce que l'autre voulait dire par intensité des dégâts. Certains clients étaient plus touchés que les autres…

\- Bien, approuva le garçon aux yeux gris. Tu y retourneras pendant le reste de la semaine. »

Tsunayoshi cilla, le temps que l'information arrive à sa cervelle et soit correctement interprétée, et pointa un index accusateur vers la poitrine du garçon aux yeux gris.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça, hein ?! protesta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils avec rage. L'uniforme gratte partout, les chaussures sont des instruments de torture et je crois bien avoir empoisonné l'un des clients ! Je doute franchement être accepté à bras ouverts là-bas ! »

Le garçon aux yeux gris l'observa en silence, sa main droite tenant toujours l'une de ses matraques mais sans pour autant l'utiliser pour corriger Tsunayoshi et lui apprendre le respect qui lui était dû. À vrai dire, l'autre étudiant de Namimori se contenta de regarder le jeune brun calmement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent brièvement avant qu'ils ne récupèrent leur taille habituelle.

« Juste une semaine, Sawada Tsunayoshi, déclara le garçon aux yeux gris avec un acquiescement entendu. Cela sera suffisant pour tout le monde.

\- Juste une semaine, accorda Tsunayoshi.»

.

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

.

Une semaine plus tard, un réseau de drogues fut démantelé à Namimori. L'individu qui força les trafiquants à se rendre au poste de police le plus proche garda son anonymat même si cela ne servait à rien vu que tout le monde savait que Hibari Kyoya était celui qui avait traqué inlassablement les malfrats jusqu'au moment où il avait découvert leurs cachettes. Des rumeurs circulaient, affirmant que les trafiquants avaient également disposé d'un système perfectionné afin de vendre et transmettre leurs produits que nul n'avait su infiltrer jusqu'alors.

Étrangement, le Maid Café de Namimori dut fermer un jour avant la fin de la semaine durant laquelle Sawada Tsunayoshi était supposé travailler là-bas. Et, encore plus étrange, les clients qui avaient le plus souffert de sa maladresse s'étaient tous retrouvés au poste de police le plus proche, affirmant qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus du traitement inhumain qu'ils avaient subit aux mains de Hibari Kyoya et de ses terrifiants sous-fifres. Qui plus est, la légende qu'Hibari Kyoya disposait désormais des services d'un véritable démon débuta à ce moment-là lorsque le préfet affirma n'avoir rien eu à voir avec la soudaine révélation du réseau de trafiquants de drogues ainsi que leur acte volontaire de se rendre à la police.

Et juste comme ça, une page se tourna dans l'histoire civile de Namimori. Et un nouveau chapitre, nommé l'ère des Démons de Namimori, débuta.

.

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

.

« Ça me laisse un sale goût dans la bouche, marmonna Tsunayoshi lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte fermée à jamais du Maid Café de Namimori.

\- Hn, approuva vaguement le garçon aux yeux gris. »

Ce dernier avait accompagné le jeune Sawada à son travail chaque jour sans faute, ce qui, au début, avait inquiété le brun. Cependant, au fil des jours, Tsunayoshi avait vite découvert que la présence constante du garçon aux yeux gris était normale car ils étaient amis après tout.

Et les meilleurs amis essayaient tout le temps d'être ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je veux dire, tenta tant bien que mal de s'expliquer l'étudiant en première année, j'étais supposé y travailler une semaine… Une semaine ! Plus qu'un jour et j'étais libre ! Et maintenant… j'aurais toujours l'impression d'avoir triché…

\- Hn, se contenta de dire son ami. »

Tsunayoshi soupira longuement et regarda nerveusement le bout de ses chaussures avant de lever ses yeux afin de regarder le garçon aux yeux gris face à face.

« Que dis-tu de faire un tour aux arcades ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont installé un nouveau jeu intéressant, proposa-t-il faiblement, se préparant à la fatidique négation qui suivrait sa question ainsi qu'au regard de dégoût de la part du garçon. »

Cependant ce dernier se contenta de pencher sa tête, ses yeux gris jetant un dernier regard désintéressé à la façade désormais grisâtre du Maid Café abandonné avant de se tourner vers la route pluvieuse.

« Hn, approuva-t-il calmement. J'ai reçu des rapports suspicieux. »

Tsunayoshi sentit un large sourire naître sur ses lèvres et il s'empressa de suivre son meilleur ami, procurant à laisser un écart respectable entre eux afin de ne pas s'attirer l'ire de ce dernier, et babillant nerveusement à propos des événements étranges qui s'étaient passés autour de lui durant la journée. Notamment la façon dont le visage de son voisin de pupitre était passée d'un rose normal à un magenta impressionnant lorsque ce dernier s'était étranglé avec un morceau de gomme qu'il avait auparavant essayé de lancer dans la chevelure emmêlée du jeune Sawada.

Le fait que ce dernier portait toujours son uniforme de maid ne lui passa par la tête qu'une fois de retour à la maison des heures plus tard.

.

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

.

Le nouveau jeu de l'arcade de Namimori s'était révélé être une copie illégale provoquant des crises d'épilepsie auprès des enfants qui ne soupçonnaient pas le danger encouru.

Cependant, cela ne fut découvert qu'une fois que Tsunayoshi ait détruit la machine après avoir trébuché sur l'un des câbles et n'ait terminé la tête la première à travers l'écran, tout cela sous le regard jugeur du garçon aux yeux gris.

* * *

**Argh, écrire en français est dur. Et pourquoi donc les PP sont-ils aussi horribles à accorder? Enfin, passons aux RaR:**

**Miyuki Kookie**: Merci beaucoup. Hibari a pris Tsuna sous son aile, mais à sa façon.

**Lolita**: Prépare-toi à voir ta proposition dans le prochain chapitre!

**nin la gouteuse**: Prépare-toi à une indigestion dans ce cas

**Prochain chapitre contiendra tous les fétichismes qu'inukag9 souhaitera. Croyez-moi, elle en a beaucoup. Ainsi que des nekomimi. Libre à vous de laisser des propositions. Et passez-moi des profils pour les OC membres du Comité de Discipline si possible.**


End file.
